


Alternate Ending

by veryAverage



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: but nothing's described really, i just really didn't like how the Brotherhood questline ended, there's mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: In which the main character get there before the soldiers do.





	Alternate Ending

I pushed Shadowmere to his limit, cursing as I heard the pounding of the soldiers behind me. All I had to do was get there before they could, and I was confident that I could do it. The trees passed by in a blur and stray branches scratched at my face. My chefs hat had fallen off at the start of my ride, giving the soldiers a clue as to which way I was headed, not that they didn’t know already. My side ached, a red flower blossoming on the white of the disguise, my chest burned with betrayal, and if there were time for it, I knew my face would be streaked with bitter tears.  I had finally found people that were just like me and would accept me for who I was, but one of them turned out to be a traitor.

 

I was riding around the outskirts of Marthal, somehow avoiding the guards that were patrolling around the city. The soldiers behind me were too far for me to hear, but I could feel how close they were, how close they were to destroying my family.

 

I finally got the the entrance of the Sanctuary and hurriedly whispered the password, racing down the stairs and calling for my brothers and sisters in arms.

 

Astrid was the first face I saw, the shock on her face seemed unnatural, as if she were surprised I was there, “Emusabelle? What are you doing here?”

 

“We’ve been compromised,” I panted pushing a lock of black hair out of my face and pressing a hand to my side, “The soldiers were right behind me, I had to get them to follow me, they already know where the Sanctuary is.”

 

By this point the members already there had gathered around the front room and Astrid’s face had turned white enough to rival my outfit. She stood for only a second and then started to bark orders at us.

 

“Good job Emusabelle, Babette take her and start to wrap her wounds, Gabriella and Festus can help heal her, the rest of us, let’s give them a run for their money,” Astrid commanded as the rest of my siblings rushed to do their jobs. I leaned heavily on Babette, slouched over her small frame as she carried me with surprising strength to the inner parts of the Sanctuary, Gabriella and Festus rushing to grab the proper medicines and things that they would need to start healing me.

 

Resting on one of the stone beds in the common area. Gabriella, Festus, and Babette surrounded me, forcing me to drink different types of potions. I trusted them well enough to drink whatever they needed me too, shedding my disguise and letting Babette wrap my wounds while the other two helped take care of the soldiers.

 

I soon found myself curled up next to Babette listening to the sounds of my siblings fighting the soldiers. Nothing seemed to sooth me more than the sounds currently floating up the stairs and settling in my ears. Babette seemed content as well just listening to the sounds of fighting, but she was ready to get up and defend us if needed. There was nothing for me to do other than let my exhaustion overtake me, making my eyelids finally succumb to the heaviness that had settled on them for several days now, letting my body get the rest that it needed to heal and process the potions.

 

I woke up a few hours later to the murmuring of voices in the dining hall below me. Rubbing at my eyes I silently sat up, noticing that Babette had fallen asleep in the same bed as I, looking more like a child than I had ever seen previously. Carefully maneuvering myself away from her there was a moment where it looked like she would wake up, but ultimately fell back into her deep sleep. I place a careful hand on the place where the bandages would be beneath the thin shirt that I wore.

 

“Ah, my girl, you should be resting,” Nazir commented to me as I put my foot down on the stone floor, Veezara stood up and moved to my side, helping me into a seat.

 

“I’ve already been resting too long,” I said, taking a piece of bread from the platter in front of me and tearing off a piece to eat. There was silence as I ate. 

 

“What are we to do next?” Arnbjorn questioned Astrid, his voice sounding even rougher than usual.

 

_ Tell them of the traitor _ , came the response from inside my head,  _ do not let this moment pass by, child. _

 

“When the Penitus Agents stopped me at the bridge,” I interrupted before Astrid could talk, “Maro said that the Emperor that I killed was an imitator, that someone in the Dark Brotherhood had made a deal to let him capture me, and in return, retract all aggression against us. Should we focus on finding out who sold us out to him?”

 

Astrid took a breath before pushing her chair back across the floor, making a loud sound screeching sound as it went, “I am the one who told him about our plans to kill the Emperor.”

 

She was met with a loud silence that rang in everyone’s ears for a long moment.

 

“What?” Arnbjorn growled, his voice portrayed his obvious feelings of betrayal.

 

“I told them that Emusabelle was going to try and assassinate the Emperor of Tamriel,” Astrid repeated, “I was worried that the Night Mother would try and get her to overthrow my command, so in exchange for our safety I told Maro of our plans.”

 

“We almost got killed because you were worried about someone else taking your position as matron?” Babette’s voice carried down from the top of the wooden stairs, her voice had hardened into one that betrayed her face, revealing her actual age, “Emusabelle has been loyal since the beginning, waiting only for your word to continue on with her quests, and you were afraid that she was going to overthrow your command?” She slowly made her way down the steps and, making sure to not aggravate my wounds, pulled me up to stand by her side.

 

“How could you?” Veezara questioned, getting up from his seat and moving to stand next to a wall, “We were almost overwhelmed by the soldiers. If it weren’t for Belle warning us, then we would’ve died.”

 

“I realize that now, but at the time my thoughts were only towards the Brotherhood, and keeping the rest of my siblings safe,” she walked to the side of the room unoccupied by anyone and turned to face the rest of us, “I was afraid that Emusabelle would come in, talking for the Night Mother and promising things that would get everyone excited, only for us to fail and taking more of a hit than was necessary, damaging the reputation of the Brotherhood. I understand that she was only trying to please everyone, but sooner or later she would’ve had to do something that not everyone would’ve agreed with. I was only trying to stop that from happening.”

 

“I killed his son,” I had finally found my voice, “there was no way he was going to let you go quietly like you had hoped,” Astrid didn’t show any emotional change at my words, but I knew that she understood, “Family isn’t something that you can just forget about, especially if they’ve been wronged.”

 

Astrid bowed her head, speaking quietly, “I know, that’s why I’ve come to a decision,” she raised her head and, for the first time since my waking up, looked me directly in my eyes, “Emusabelle will become the new matron of the Brotherhood, and if need be, then I will leave.”

 

She was once again met with silence.

 

_ Accept her offer, and don’t let her leave, _ the Night Mother said, her ghostly voice sounding pleased.

 

“I accept your offer,” I said before anyone could say anything, “I want you to stay with the Brotherhood, doing whatever you can,” Astrid looked surprised but nodded, her eyes wide and surprisingly glassy, “For the mean time, I think that we should move our headquarters, Maro knows where we are now.”

 

Nazir nodded, “Well, where can we go?”

 

“The Dawnstar Sanctuary should still be okay, Emusabelle knows the door’s answer,” Arnbjorn spoke for the first time in a few minutes.

 

I nodded, “That’s true, let’s start packing up everything that we’ll need, I’ll go first and open the door,” everyone started to walk off, “Astrid, stay.”

 

She did, not looking at anyone as they passed by her, Arnbjorn looked back concerned, but left once Astrid nodded her head.

 

“Astrid, I need you to do something for me,” I started motioning her closer. She did hesitantly moving to stand beside me, “I need you to help me travel there.”

 

Her eyebrows pulled together in concern as she grabbed my shirt and lifted it up, showing off the mostly red bandage, “Let’s change these first.”

 

She helped me to her room, grabbing what she needed off of the table left next to the bed I had claimed as mine. Opening the door she led me to sit on the bed before closing the door and lifting my shirt again, taking it off this time.

 

“Why did you allow me to stay?” she questioned as she redressed my wounds, making sure to not hurt me further.

 

“I believe that you can do good for the Brotherhood,” I answered, “besides, I feel that it would be wrong of me to exile you from the only family that you have left.”

 

She stayed silent until she finished wrapping me up, helping me into my shirt before she finally spoke again, “Thank you, Matron.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me, let’s get to Dawnstar,” I replied getting up and opening the door. Making our way through the Sanctuary we weren’t stopped at all, just watching as everyone walked around, carrying chests and bags full of the things that we would take with us, Gabriella enchanting the bodies of soldiers to carry and pack things as well.

 

Outside night had fallen, making me glad that we wouldn’t have to wait too long to start on our way. Astrid helped me onto Shadowmere, climbing on after she had made sure I wouldn’t fall. I urged him forward, taking care to not reopen my wounds again. There would be a long journey ahead of us, but I was sure that everything would eventually work itself out. Soon enough everyone would be able to trust Astrid again and we would be able to regain the Brotherhood’s honor and fame that had been lost over the years.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something that I've been working on for a couple of days, I really really didn't like how the questline ending for the Dark Brotherhood, but unfortunately the only thing I can do is write how I wish it would've ended. comments are appreciated, but other than that v.a. out.


End file.
